


NSFW Alphabet - Star Wars

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Everyone Is Gay, Gag reflex, Gay, Gay Sex, Intimacy, Kinks, Lube, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Pilot Poe Dameron, Power Bottom, Quickies, Riding, Roleplay, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in Space, Sexting, Spit As Lube, Star Wars References, Stormtrooper Culture, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top - Freeform, botTom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away there were sexy, beautiful men all around the galaxy who have sexual desires. Discover what they're into now!
Relationships: Finn/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Finn

A - After Sex

• Finn’s very comforting. He’ll ask if you want or need anything, give you some cuddles and kisses as you soon drift off to sleep.

B - Bottom or Top

• Finn’s pretty versatile. It really depends on his mood and who he's with. He can play submissive and dominant.

C - Cum

• Finn loves to swallow cum. He wants you to pump it down his throat - make him swallow every drop.  
• If he's on top, Finn will want to cum inside you. He really loves the intimacy of it.

D - Dress Up

• If you don't shame him, Finn will put on a stormtrooper outfit for you to roleplay with. He secretly finds it hot, too.

E - Experience

• Back in the First Order, Finn and his fellow stormtroopers would end up having orgies in their sleeping quarters, so he's got plenty of experience to use on you.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• It's cheesy, but Finn loves the eyes. If your eyes can make him feel safe, comforted and at peace, he’ll fall harder and harder for you everyday.

G - Gag Reflex

• Finn’s gotten a pretty good gag reflex, thanks to his time with the Stormtroopers. Now he can take about 8 and a half inches.

H - Hair

• Finn only has some slight chest hair growing between his pecs.  
• Then he has a wild but narrow trail which he rarely trims.

I - Intimacy

• Finn’s very protective over you. Whatever’s upset you, he’ll blast it. He loves you and he’ll tell you on an hourly basis, as well as anything that's been bothering him. You're both very transparent with each other.

J - Jerking

• It really depends. If you're away in another part of the Galaxy for a bit, he might bust a nut in the ship - he just doesn't want to wait.

K - Kinks

• Finn really loves a threesome every now and then. He wants to be able to share you and show you off, whether it be an alien from the other side of the Galaxy, or another rebel.

L - Lube

• Finn tries to use lube as much as possible, not wanting to hurt you. He wants to make you feel as comfortable as possible.

M - Massages

• Finn isn't that into massages, but if you really want one, he’ll give it to you. However, by the end he's rock hard and ready to fuck.

N - Nopes

• Just don't bring up his stormtrooping days. It's embarrassing to him and although he doesn't mind dressing up now and then, he doesn't want to talk about it.

O - Oral

• He loves having a blowjob. Sometimes he’ll ask you to give him a blowie whilst he's flying the ship as he just can't get enough.  
• Finn’s actually really skilled when it comes to eating you out. He can do things with his tongue that'll have you in a whimpering mess.

P - Position/Place

• Finn just loves to fuck in the ship, either in the cockpit or in the bunk beds. The idea of being able to fuck as you’re soaring through space is exciting.  
• Finn really loves it when you ride him. He wants to look up and watch as your sweaty body moves up and down on his shaft, fucking itself.

Q - Quickies

• Finn prefers to have sex which lasts for like an hour, but he doesn't hate quickies. Sometimes you guys just don't have a choice and he's fine with giving you a quick fuck before getting on with work.

R - Risky

• Finn doesn't want you getting hurt so he tries to avoid doing anything too risky out in public. However, sometimes he’ll fuck you in the toilets of a canteen on a bizarre alien planet.

S - Sexts

• Finn loves to send you nudes while you two are away, along with paragraphs of dirty chat, talking about what he wants to do with you when you get home.

T - Toys

• Finn has a couple of toys but he’s not that into them. They began gathering dust after he met you - they just don't compare.

U - Underwear

• Finn wears a lot of basic boxer briefs, usually in dark colours or whites. He has a couple of jockstraps that he bought after meeting you.

V - Volume

• Finn’s very into his dirty talk. He can either be complementary or if he's feeling dominant, call you some degrading names between his loud grunts.  
• When he's bottoming, he ends up moaning quite loudly, begging for it harder and faster.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Finn can be quite messy. The ship can look like a total mess by the time you're both finished with clothes, bed sheets and shirt buttons scattered all over the ship.

X - XRay

• Finn’s got a thick, long 9 inch uncut shaft of meat that will make you drool even when it's just tenting in his briefs.  
• He tries to trim the pubes around it, but sometimes he just leaves it for a long while so it gets quite hairy.

Y - Yeps

• Finn appreciates it when you remind him of the good man he's become. He has a lot of regrets and horrors from his past, so when you remind him of what he can be proud of, he’ll just wanna make sweet love to you.

Z - Zest

• Finn’s a pretty horny dude, so more often than not he’ll be ready to fuck, so long as he's not dealing with another Resistance Mission.


	2. Poe Dameron

A - After Sex

• Poe won't have much pillowtalk, but he’ll clean you up and get you a drink if you need one. He's very caring and likes to look after you.

B - Bottom or Top

• Poe’s vers. It really depends on his mood and who he's with. He can switch from being dominating to submissive quite happily.

C - Cum

• Poe has a breeding kink. He loves to cum inside you, but he also loves it when you do the same to him. It's so primal and animalistic, he loves it.

D - Dress Up

• Sometimes he’ll fuck you in his pilot uniform, because he loves how it turns you on. But he prefers it when you're both naked, he loves the feeling of skin on skin too much.

E - Experience

• Poe has been sleeping around the Galaxy for quite some time now, often bringing strange and beautiful alien men and women back to his ship.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Poe’s favourite is your chest. Many times he’ll lift your shirt up just so he can give it a kiss, or you’ll wake up to his tongue running all over it.

G - Gag Reflex

• Thanks to having plenty of practice, Poe’s able to take about 8 and a half inches before choking.

H - Hair

• Poe’s got a pretty hairy body, especially around his pecs. He likes it, though.  
• He also has a pretty wild and ungroomed trail.

I - Intimacy

• Poe’s very protective and loving. He really cares about you and you'll have no reason to doubt it. He’s very honest about his feelings and expects the same in return.

K - Kinks

• Poe quite enjoys sharing and showing you off. He likes bringing a third person to the bedroom every now and again, so he can brag about what he's got.  
• He's also got an underwear kink. He'll often ask you to just walk around in the ship in your briefs or ask to sniff them.

L - Lube

• Poe will tend to use lube if it’s in the ship. If you run out, then he’ll make do with spit, but otherwise he'd prefer to make it painless as possible.

M - Massages

• Poe doesn't mind giving a massage every now and then. After a long day, he’s more than happy to rub you down in some oil, especially if you give him the same in return.

N - Nopes

• Poe really doesn't like a lack of communication. He needs you to be honest with him about your feelings, intentions and beliefs. He needs to be able to trust he knows everything he needs to.

O - Oral

• Poe’s mouth is very talented, he can suck you off better than most people in the Galaxy. His tongue can do techniques that'll drive you crazy.  
• He quite enjoys a blowjob as he's flying his ship - spacehead is just a lot of fun for him.

P - Position/Place

• Poe honestly just loves to do it on his ship. Whether it be in the sleeping quarters or in the pilot seat, he enjoys it nevertheless.  
• Poe really loves it when you ride him. He loves being able to watch your body go up and down as you fuck yourself.

Q - Quickies

• He doesn't mind a quickie, but he prefers to take it slower. He'd rather edge you than have a quickie.

R - Risky

• He can be risky. Maybe every now and then he’ll fuck you in the sand of Tatooine or in the back of a club. He enjoys the thrill of being caught.

S - Sexts

• If you two are far apart, Poe will send you holograms of him naked, hoping to see the same in return, but only if he's really, really horny.

T - Toys

• Poe's collected a couple toys during his travels, but he doesn't use them very often. He has quite a few dildos, modelled after strange and sexy aliens from different planets.

U - Underwear

• As mentioned before, Poe loves underwear, especially on you. He’ll often buy you what he wants you to wear the most, including tight briefs, jockstraps and even things.

V - Volume

• Poe's quite a grunter, often preferring to hear you moan and whimper beneath him. He likes it when you cry out his name.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Poe’s not that wreckless. The room is usually left pretty much how you found it. Sometimes he’ll leave a hickey, though.

X - XRay

• Poe has a beautiful 8 and a half, thick shaft of meat that he's very proud to slap against your face.  
• He has a lot of wild pubic hair as well.

Y - Yeps

• Poe loves it when you show some kind of bravery. If you can stand up for yourself and fight for what you believe in, he’ll be all over you.

Z - Zest

• Poe is very enthusastic for sex, so long as it's the right time. Being the rebel he is, sometimes he can get too busy for it. But the moment he can, he’ll be stripping down for you.


	3. Kylo Ren

A - After Sex

Kylo’s very cold. He’ll usually just fall straight asleep afterwards, not wanting to talk or cuddle. He doesn't want to open up to you, believing it as a sign of weakness. 

B - Bottom or Top

Kylo is a power bottom. He loves the feeling of being penetrated - he loves the rough pain of it. There’ll be many times he’ll be forcefully riding the stormtroopers - force choking them as his hips bounce. 

C - Cum

Kylo will usually degrade you - spray his loads all over your face, marking you as his own. He just loves it. 

D - Dress Up

Kylo isn't interested at all in roleplay or dress up - to him it's nothing more than childish and immature. 

E - Experience

Kylo’s had plenty of experience, fooling around with Stormtroopers and aliens all over the galaxy, riding almost every cock he can. 

F - Favourite Bodypart

The only thing Kylo really cares about is your cock. All you are to him is a breathing dildo.

G - Gag Reflex

Kylo’s got an impressive throat, given his time deepthroating the mightiest cocks across the galaxies. 

H - Hair

Kylo’s naturally hairless besides the trimmed tufts of hair in his pits. 

I - Intimacy

It will take a long time for Kylo to warm up to you - to begin opening up.   
That being said, he’s quietly protective over you and if he hears anyone talking shit about you in the base, they won't survive long enough to take it back. 

J - Jerking

Kylo Ren rarely jerks off, preferring to get off through sex instead of self masturbation. 

K - Kinks

Kylo is really into force choking people while they fuck him - he loves the thrill and control he has over them.   
He loves gang bangs too - wanting as many people in his bed chambers as possible. 

L - Lube

Kylo prefers to never use lube - he prefers the rough, painful fucks. 

M - Massages

Sometimes Kylo will command you to give him a rub down, but it doesn't happen very often. 

N - Nopes

Kylo despises his family - his past. If you bring it up, it's likely you'll spend the night alone instead. 

O - Oral

Kylo will fuck your face almost every morning, as a quick way of getting off - he loves making you gag.  
He’s an expert in sucking people off - his tongue has learned many techniques and if he wanted to, he could make you cum within minutes.   
Kylo loves having his ass eaten, often sitting on faces and commanding them to lick him out or they'll be jettisoned out into space. 

P - Position/Place

Kylo prefers to ride you, often facing you so he can look into your eyes as he slams his ass down onto your shaft.   
His favourite place to do it is in the Stormtrooper locker rooms - as it just stinks of testosterone and sweat. 

Q - Quickies

Kylo will often have quickies either in his ship during trips or between meetings. 

R - Risky

Kylo doesn’t care for risk. He’ll ride you in the middle of a boardroom for everyone to watch - he’s in charge, he can do whatever he likes. 

S - Sexts

Sometime’s Kylo will command you to send him dick pics, to give himself something to look forward to as he’s causing havoc. 

T - Toys

Kylo has a collection of toys he likes to incorporate during your nights together, such as dildos modelled after different alien cocks. 

U - Underwear

Kylo tends to wear jockstraps - always in black. He wants easy access.   
He'll usually ask you to go commando, wanting to be able to see the shape of your juicy cock through your pants.

V - Volume

Kylo’s a loud grunter. He’ll often call you degrading names as he moans and groans - sounding rather animalistic. 

W - Wrecking Ball

Kylo’s a beast in bed. You’ll be covered in bruises, bites and scratches when you're done. Clothes will be ripped apart and the bedsheets will be thrown aside. 

X - XRay

Kylo has a thick 7 inches of cut meat, with veins bold enough to trace with your tongue.   
It’s basically hairless down there too - leaving his low hanging balls to be admired in all their glory. 

Y - Yeps

Kylo just needs to see the hardon in your pants and he’ll be all over you - it doesn't take much for him. 

Z - Zest

Kylo is almost always ready to fuck, so long as it doesn't get in the way with his plans.


End file.
